


Waited This Long, I'll Still Hold On

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: That's A Long Ass Ride [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, indirect kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is in love with Jaemin, but it's okay because Jaemin is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited This Long, I'll Still Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Underage because technically all of NCT Dream is underage (they're all younger than me)

When the two, small Korean characters appear on the palm of his right hand, Minhyung sighs and asks his parents to teach him their native language. Once he's old enough, they all move back to Korea, where Minhyung is casted to be a trainee for a big kpop company.

At the young age of sixteen, debuting with five other boys - all older than him - as NCT U was scary, yet exciting. Then SM introduces them to even more trainees and Minhyung is instantly drawn to one Na Jaemin, the same two characters that are permanently inked onto the skin of his right hand. Jaemin doesn't have a mark yet, but Minhyung decides that it's okay. He'd wait forever if he had to.

When it's decided that Minhyung is going to debut with the second unit of NCT, he finds himself glad to no longer be the youngest, even if he is only a year older. The day of their MV release, Jaemin walks into Minhyung's room crying and the elder instantly pulls him close, kissing the side of his head.

"H-hurts." Jaemin stutters, and only then does Minhyung notice he's limping. He hurriedly helps him to the bed and carefully pulls his sock off, gasping. He gently touches the hangul, and then the English, now printed on Jaemin's foot.

"They did it in both." Minhyung says in disbelief. Jaemin looks down and together they examine both Minhyung's Korean name and his Canadian name in both English and hangul, making Minhyung grin. Jaemin cries harder, reaching for Minhyung and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sc-scared. It h-hurts."

"It hurts for a little bit, but it'll go away, baby." Minhyung mumbles, kissing the top of his head. "In a little bit it'll feel like you're floating, because I'm here. Okay?"

"Ok-kay." Jaemin stutters. After a while, Jaemin falls asleep against Minhyung's chest and the elder smiles, rubbing his back gently.

\----

When he's asked to debut with the third unit of NCT, Minhyung almost says no. Between the first two and pretty much everything else, he doesn't really have time. But then SM tells him that Jaemin will also be debuting and he doesn't hesitate to say yes. He may have his hands full with NCT U and NCT 127, but he'd never, _ever_ be too busy for Jaemin and he knows that the younger is going to need him more than ever during debut. Plus, other than Donghyuck, none of the rest of the new unit will have debuted before, so they needed someone who has been there not only once before, but twice before. Debut was hard the first time, but Minhyung knows his Dream Team will make it through.

"I'm scared." Jaemin admits the night before their first performance. Agreements echo through the room and Minhyung chuckles, glad everyone agreed to sleep in the one room the night before.

"We're going to do great." Is all he says. "Get some sleep, all of you. We have a big day tomorrow."

Pre-concert finds Jisung curled in the embrace of Chenle, the elder consoling the younger's nerves about his dance solo. Renjun is practicing his Korean pronunciation and Donghyuck - the veteran to debut he is - is napping in the corner. Minhyung smiles and kisses Jaemin's temple, happy that the younger is also finding time to sleep a little bit. Jeno is practicing by himself, stopping every now and then to help Renjun with his pronunciation.

They do great, just like Minhyung predicted. As the official worst on the hoverboards, he's glad that he managed to get through the performance unscathed, even if he didn't let the members see how concerned he was.

"I know you were worried about the hoverboards." Jaemin says on the way back to the dorms.

"I know." Minhyung smiles. "You were worried about everything, but you did well."

" _We_ did well." Jaemin corrects. Minhyung chuckles and nods, kissing Jaemin's forehead.

"Of course we did."


End file.
